Grocery Run
by retrostation
Summary: This is a revised edition of a previous story- was written at 12:00 at night so don't expect five-star literature. Have fun reading my brain, and please review!


The early morning sunlight spilled into the room, and Dean Winchester began to stir. As he opened his emerald green eyes, he groaned, remembering that today was the day he had to hit the road again."I actually was beginning to like this motel", he thought, as he slipped on his jeans, t shirt and leather jacket. "Rise and shine, Sammy!" The younger Winchester responded only by burying his face further under the pillow. Dean rolled his eyes and laughed. "Okay, I'll get us breakfast. You better be up when I get back, or there'll be hell to pay." "Not funny", Sam mumbled, but his older brother didn't hear him. He was already out the door.

Dean slowly walked the aisles of the corner store, not shopping, not even looking, really; just thinking. Thinking about the life he lived with his brother, and the life they could have had if they had never learned the truth- the truth about demons, angels...the truth about everything. Now that he thought about it, there was one angel in particular who had changed his life- Cas. He hadn't seen the angel in what seemed like years, and that bothered him. Why did it bother him? He shook off the thought. It didn't matter, anyway.

Dean finally picked up the supplies and food he needed, and began driving back to the motel. As he sped down the highway, the hot wind sweeping his dusty brown hair from his face, he realized that nothing was keeping him from simply continuing to drive. He could forget everything. He could leave it all behind- Sam, Bobby, demons, holy water, angels...and Cas. "Dean Winchester, what are you thinking", he muttered to himself, shaking the reckless thoughts out of his brain. This life had chosen him, and in a way, he had chosen it. There was no turning back.

He decided to take a detour, and as he drove along the small, windy road, he let his mind wander. He was so distracted that he almost didn't notice the man standing on the side of the road. A middle sized man with dark brown hair, motionless in the summer heat, as a tan trench coat flapped about him in the cool, relieving breeze.. Dean had to go back. He had to know for certain that the unknown being by the side of the forgotten path was not, in fact, the godly creature who had raised him from hell. However, as he began reversing the car, it became apparent that Dean had found the angel at last. He jumped out of the car, unable to constrain himself. "Cas!", he shouted, slamming the door of his beloved '67 Impala. Castiel was disheveled, his dark brown hair long and unkempt. As he turned toward Dean, his eyes, the color of the sea on a stormy day, met Dean's olive green ones, and for a moment the air surrounding them was electric. "What the hell", Dean muttered under his breath, but ignoring the almost erotic moment, he quickly walked forward to hug the fallen angel. Castiel didn't return the favor- far from it. He stood, stiff and uncomfortable, until Dean released him. "Dean, I have a problem." He mumbled, unwilling to meet the oldest Winchester's eyes. Dean smiled. "My angel has a problem. Well that's a new-" Cas cut him off. "This is serious. I've had a lot of time to think, and while I was away I came to the conclusion that something is very wrong with me." Dean put his hand on Cas's shoulder. God, he had missed him. The way he talked to Dean- at once both meek and commanding...even the awkward way he carried himself- Dean had missed all of it. "Hey man, its okay. You aren't messed up. I mean sure, you've rebelled against your father, defied direct orders from your superiors-" "Stop." Cas came closer. Dean could feel the warm breath of the angel brush across his face, and his entire being became rigid with excitement. One of Cas's callused and scarred hands came up to cup Dean's chin. "Stop interrupting me, Dean Winchester." Dean could feel his heart racing. This wasn't like anything he had ever experienced before; he almost couldn't handle the surge of emotions racing through his entire being. He had pursued women for as long as he could remember, and this new feeling was strangely different. It was new. It was erotic. And it felt right. Cas came even closer, and the distance between their lips was almost indiscernable. "I have been having urges, Dean." the angel whispered. "It isn't natural. I am an angel of The Lord, and should not be having-" And their lips met. The response in both men was instantaneous- It was an explosion. It was if a dam, holding back too much water, had finally been torn apart, and the roaring, pounding water rushed to fill up every crevice of parched land it had previously been held back from. Suddenly all inhibitions in the two men disappeared, and Castiel, seeing that his desires were reciprocated, pressed further. He put a tentative tongue into Dean's mouth, and Dean eagerly did the same. Their mouths moved together, forming a beautiful, sensual rhythm, until Cas pulled away. "Dean, we can't…" But Dean put a finger to his lips, and he couldn't stay away. He searched deeper. He wanted more. Dean entangled his fingers in the dark hair of the man he loved, urging him, begging him to hold nothing back. Cas picked up Dean as if he weighed nothing, and as he turned the two men slammed into the side of Dean's car. Castiel deftly pulled off the mortal man's shirt, and gently caressed the firm and supple muscles of Dean's upper back. Dean groaned in pleasure, and Cas immediately pulled away. He looked with concern into the beautiful green eyes that so captivated him. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked, panicked, as he began to back away, but before he could get anywhere, Dean pulled him back into a tight embrace. "You're perfect Cas", he whispered, placing a gentle kiss on the angel's neck. "Please...don't stop." Cas put both hands on either side of Dean's face and looked into his eyes, his brow furrowed with concern. "I don't want to hurt you, Dean Winchester." Dean pulled the angel on top of him. "If that's what it takes for you to get on top of me, then get on with it", he said with a low laugh, and the men continued without further interruption.

It was late afternoon by the time the two men got back to the motel. As Dean opened the door, Sam stood abruptly, obviously upset. "Dean, where the hell were you?! You didn't answer your phone!" He rushed over to his older brother, checking for wounds. Finding none, he turned to Castiel, who had just entered the room. "He won't talk to me. What happened?" Cas looked at Dean, and then sighed, knowing full well that Sam might not be too pleased with the recent turn of events. He decided to tell Sam a part of the truth- "Dean and I had business to attend to. You should not worry about your brother so much. He can take care of himself." Sam looked at Cas incredulously, then rolled his eyes. "Okay, whatever. You guys can do whatever you want. I still love you Dean, even if you are gay for an angel." Dean and Cas stared at Sam, shocked that he would come to that conclusion so quickly. Sam laughed. "Dude! I'm joking!" Dean nodded, relieved, looking sideways at Cas. "Yeah…real funny, Sam. Real funny."


End file.
